Iron Throne Headquarters
* Exterior: AR1200 * Floor 1: AR0616 * Floor 2: AR0612 * Floor 3: AR0613 * Floor 4: AR0614 * Floor 5: AR0615 * Roof: AR0621 * Basement: AR0611 * Exterior: BD0050 * Floor 1: BD0111 * Basement: BD0117 |area_icon = |caption3 = }} The Iron Throne Headquarters is, as its name implies, the base of operations for the Iron Throne, located in south Baldur's Gate. It is accessible in both Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. =Baldur's Gate= First Floor When entering the building, Triadore will approach the party and suggest that they leave as he is. The party can bribe him for more information, but this is not strictly necessary. Upon nearing the stairwell in the back, a guard will approach and ask why the party is there. Multiple replies are allowed. The option allows your party to move on to the second floor without incident, as long as the party's reaction is higher than seven. Second Floor Dra'tan will approach the party. The first dialogue option results in hostilities, but the second will cause him to commiserate with the party on having to deal with Sarevok's associates. Third Floor Another guard will stop you. Four dialogue choices are given, and all four may lead to hostilities if the party's reaction is not high enough. Bribing with is the safest bet. It is possible to tell if the "calm down" option will work based on how it is worded; if it says "we're just new recruits" the party's reaction is not high enough, but if it says "we're new recruits" the guard will allow them to leave. The fourth option relating to Cormyr will always turn the guard hostile. Nortuary will become hostile if the guard does. Otherwise he will approach the party looking for Rieltar Anchev in a short bit of dialogue which accomplishes little. Emissary Tar in the eastern part of the floor will approach for dialogue. She will be rude to the party and they can choose whether to help her get her bearings or not. A merchant and two cooks are also present without much to say. The containers in the kitchen are empty. Fourth Floor The fourth floor contains a bar with a barkeep and two other merchants. The barkeep does not offer any services, but will ask about where the party is from. Saying it's none of his business will make him hostile, though no other guards will appear and he will retreat rather than attack. Destus Gurn approaches the party here, mistaking them for Emissary Tar. This is simply a way to get a bit more info on what is going on in the Iron Throne Headquarters. Two other merchants are present in the southern rooms. The library shelves on this floor contain twelve books and six scrolls. Their contents, from left to right: * History of the Chosen of Mystra * History of Shadowdale III * History of Shadowdale IV * History of Shadowdale X * History of Shadowdale XI * History of Shadowdale XII * History of Shadowdale XIII * History of Tethyr * History of the Bell in the Depths * Scroll of Flame Arrow, Scroll of Hold Person, Scroll of Stinking Cloud * History of the Chosen of Mystra * History of the Dales and the Elven Court * History of the North V * Scroll of Protection From Petrification, Scroll of Shield, Scroll of Know Alignment Fifth Floor Upon entering, Zhalimar Cloudwulfe will immediately initiate dialogue, and all conversational choices will lead to hostility. The party will be forced to fight Zhalimar, Aasim, Alai, Diyab, Gardush, and Naaman, as well as a doppelganger who has just replaced Emissary Tar and will transform back into its natural form for combat. This is often considered one of the most difficult fights in Baldur's Gate due to its mix of strong fighters and spellcasters. After the fight, the party can interrogate Thaldorn in a room to the southeast. He will tell them everything he knows about the location of the Iron Throne leaders and will beg for his life. The party may decide to kill him for his Studded Leather Armor +1, Short Sword +1, Potion of Agility, and , along with 975 XP. The body of the real Emissary Tar is found in a room to the southwest. None of the containers here hold anything except for the drawer to the southeast, which contains a scroll of Hold Person, a scroll of Lightning Bolt, a Letter from Tuth to Rieltar, and a Letter from Sarevok to Rieltar. Roof Taking the stairway up from the fifth floor will lead to the rooftop which is empty except for a few objects to examine. This area is unique within the city limits of Baldur's Gate, as the party is able to rest safely here without being interrupted by members of the Flaming Fist. Basement The basement is accessed by a staircase down on the east side of the first floor. A guard will immediately approach and question the party. The party's reaction score will determine whether he believes their excuse for being there or not. The two chests are locked with a difficulty class of 70. The northern one contains , a scroll of Protection From Acid, and a scroll of Protection From Cold. The southern one contains , a Potion of Storm Giant Strength, a Potion of Genius, a Potion of Insulation, and an Antidote. The other containers here are empty. A easily-missed exit to the southwest leads to the west sewers. =Siege of Dragonspear= The Iron Throne Headquarters has undergone some changes in Siege of Dragonspear, having been repurposed into a makeshift shelter for refugees. The upper floors are no longer accessible, only the first floor and basement can be visited. First Floor Basement Notes * The rooftop is the location seen in the intro movie of Baldur's Gate. The description of the edge of the roof and railing here are references to the events of the intro. * Emissary Tar on the third floor is the real Emissary Tar. If the party attacks her, she will not transform into a doppelganger, and the party will lose reputation for killing an innocent as normal. This implies that Tar's doppelganger has only just taken over her identity as the party reaches the fifth floor, which is also supported by Tar's body being discovered there. However, her body will be present there even if the party killed her earlier. Category:Infobox Incomplete